Little Talks
by omgvintage
Summary: Mike Doesn't have his alters anymore. Whats he gonna do without them. How's his life gonna be now.. Will he get them all back. You've gotta read to figure it out
1. Chapter 1

_Mike lost his alters, now what.? See how he gets them all back_

_I got the title from this song that sorta reminded me of Mike so yeah its originally by Of Monsters and Men and I don't own Mike or anyone else its all from Total Drama and its creators Tom McGillis and Jennifer Pertsch. _

Mike was sitting in his room on his bed thinking about everything that happened last week. Everything that happened on Total Drama. He defeated Mal, he lost his alters, he kissed Zoey, he lost his alters, he won the million and lost his alters. No matter how good the things that happened were, he just couldn't get over the fact that they were gone. He felt so alone and Empty. yes, he got all their traits, but its just not the same. He missed hearing their voices in his head, all the bickering from Chester mostly and how Manitoba and Svetlana were married. He just ruined it all with that stupid button. "Why'd I let them persuade me into pushing it.?" Mike asked himself. He knocked on his head. "Guys I know you're in there.. somewhere.. right..?" He wanted to believe that they were still there, but knowing that they weren't made it sort of hard. Suddenly there was a knock at his door. " Mike.. sweetie.. are you okay,?" Called in his mom. " Huh.. yeah, yeah mom.. I'm fine.. just tired.." Mike answered. " It's just you've been in there for a while and I.. just wanted you to know that i'm here if you need anything.. okay.?" She answered then left. His mom knew that he had problems, she just didn't know how to deal with them.. after all she'd only been with him for about a year or so. Mike used to live with his father and step mom, which is what started everything. He and his dad used to get along great, because there was a full family. Mike his mom and his dad. They all lived together and had a happy family, but when he was 9 they divorced. At first he lived with his mom but she didn't have the money to keep up with him, her job barely payed enough for her living and a kid wasn't gonna make it any better so he moved in with his father. Everything was going good until his dads new girlfriend popped up. Her name was Sylvia and she gave Mike hell. She hated him and he hated her. She would yell at him and blame him for everything that went wrong and his dad went ahead and believed her because she was " soo sweet and innocent and would never tell a lie", that and the fact that Mike was a little trouble when he was young he her, so when she lied Mike was punished physically and once his father got married to her, she was able to punish him herself with out Doug's (Mikes father) permission. And that went on for 4 more years, and with every hit came a bruise, a bruise that told a story, but Mike was sick of all the stories and having to remember them, so he made Mal, and Mal didn't take shit from anyone. Which is how Mike ended up in juvie. One night, while everyone was asleep, Mike woke up with a gasp, and with that gasp came a Mal. A Mal that was sick of how everyone treated Mike so he wanted revenge, painful revenge. That night he went into the kitchen and got a knife, the sharpest knife he could find. Then, he went into his fathers bed room, because he wanted to get rid of the number one cause of Mike's pain; Sylvia. He stood over her with the knife and as soon as he was about to commit the crime his, or Mikes, father woke up and saw what was happening. He jumped up as fast as he could and pinned Mal to the floor which caused Mike to come back out. "What the fuck is wrong with you.?!" He asked. all of the commotion caused Sylvia to wake up. "Ugh what is all the racket I'm trying to sleep.!" She yelled. "Sylvia get the phone and call the police now." Doug yelled. "You're getting the fuck out." He said to a very confused Mike. he had no idea what was happening but was shortly taken over by Mal again. The police came and were told what happen and they took Mal off to jail, not like he minded or anything. And he stayed in there a year. Mal never let Mike out because he didn't want him freaking out over being in jail so he just left him up ther with the others for a year. When Mike got out he went back into the care of his mother, reluctantly. Mike's mother loved him and she knew that he wouldn't just kill somebody just because, so some how she got the money to take him to the doctor and get him checked out, which is when they both found out that Mike had DID. The doctor gave them a referral to a psychiatrist so Mike could get the help he needed, and with a lot of work Mal got weaker and weaker and wasn't able to do as much damage so the other alters locked him up and everyone agreed on never mentioning him again. So Mal was gone and everyone thought he would be gone for good but thanks to Scott he was able to come back and cause even more damage than before. That's what Mike gets for getting rid of him when all he did was try to help him with bullies, so Mal decided he'd never help or trust anyone again 'cause they'd just turn on him.

***Soo this is just the first part I know it's pretty short and all but yeah... I'll write the next chapter later.. if you want that is I tried not to leave a cliff hanger because yea you already know what happens after he's unleashed agaiin... :)***


	2. Chapter 2

_-Sooo sorry I took so long with this, but yea, I was trying to get info or whatever to try and make this seem real and not s*** I made up but I really couldn't find anything soo if I get anything wrong with how I make Mike develop his other personalities feel free to correct me... but yeah. Hope you like itt. :)-_

Mike looked around his room wondering what to do. It's not like when he had his personalities he wasn't bored. It was just that most of the time they came out so he never really got through a full day by himself, so he got up to go down stairs. "Owwww.!" Mike screamed. He bumped his foot on his beds leg. "Chester would've hated that..." Mike said to himself with a half smile. Then he looked up and saw the award on his wall. "Svetlana.." He whispered. Now that they were all apart of him again he can remember why he actually made Svetlana. It was during the first year his father married Sylvia. She made him take gymnastics just to get him out of the house. At first he hated it, he even tried refusing to go, but that just got him in more trouble so he went. Once he stopped all the complaining and actually paid attention he found out that he actually liked gymnastics and that he wanted to be as good as his teacher; Spedlana, a Russian gymnast. Which is basically where Svetlana got her name and accent from. He wanted to be as good as his teacher, she was his role model at the time and he was determined to be as good as her to make his father happy and maybe get Sylvia off is back, so after school every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday, he went to gymnastics. And then one day, the day of his performance, while on stage with everyone else in his class Svetlana just came out. She stole the show and won Mike the award that's proudly hanging up on his wall right now. Being able to remember this made him smile, it was pretty much the only perk of them being gone; he could remember things. This was also a bad thing though, because he also remembers the abuse and neglect.

Mike opened the door and went down the stairs. "I'm going out ma." He told his mother then left. He went to park, sat on the swing and just started thinking. Suddenly he heard a voice. "G'day mate." The familiar voice said. He looked around, all around the park but didn't see anyone. "Goodness you're still a wreck. I'm in here Mike." The voice said. "Manitoba... but how.?" Mike asked out loud. "Mike, I'm not dead, I'm you..we all are." They all said in unison at the end. "Wait... how long have you guys been in there.?" Mike asked. "Oh boy.. listen up here you, we; Manitoba, Svetlana,Vito and I are not dead. We're just inside your head now." Chester started. "Ves in a different vway than before." Svetlana continued. "Ya see Mike, you made us and there's no getting rid of us unless you're gotten rid of.." Manitoba finished. "Yeah, you feel us.?" Vito added. "Wait, wait, wait so if you were always there why didn't you say anything until now.?" Mike asked still confused. "Look 'ere mate. you still aren't fully understanding this. We're in your subconscious somewhere, and now that you're actually like thinking or whatever and remembering stuff you've somehow ], like released us temporarily." Manitoba explained. "Yeah, you know like when you're sleep and we can come out." Vito added. "Wait you can come out when I'm sleeping.? Why didn't you say anything.?" Mike asked. "You vwere sleeping and we vwanna wake you.." Svetlana explained. "wow.. so you guys aren't gone... wait then what's up with Mal.. is he..?" Mike wondered. "Yeah, we don't know, we haven't heard from him." Vito answered. "Woah.. so maybe you guys can come back...?" Mike asked himself. "Well maybe." Manitoba answered. "I didn't need an answer. What I need is to go see my physiatrist." Mike answered then went home. "Hey mom when's my next appointment with my physiatrist or doctor.?" Mike asked when he got home "Saturday why.?" She asked. "Perfect..." He said sounding like Mal then went up to his room.

*_Sooo yea here it is. Hope you like it. Again it's pretty short and I dunno why I put in that story of Svetlana I just felt like I should've haha :)*_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sooo yeaa here's chapter 3 :). I don't own TD or anything but yeah.. hope you enjoy it. C:_

That night Mike just couldn't sleep. He had so much on his mind; Where were his personalities now, what were they doing, are they even real or is just imagining the whole thing.? Most of them he already knew the answer to but still couldn't help but think about it. He lay there in the dark just staring at the ceiling. "Helloooo.? Guys... you in there..?" He whispered... nothing. "How did I get them before..?" He thought. "This is so hard..." He whispered. He stayed quiet for a while and just tried clearing his mind. The house was quiet besides the stairs creaking and his breathing he heard nothing. He just wanted everyone to be back and his life to be back to "normal". Funny because he waited his whole life (ever since he heard he had MPD two years ago) to be where he is right now, rid of them, and now here he was crying over them wanting them to come back. He got so bored he finally drifted off to sleep. "Is he asleep.?" A voice said shortly after Mike fell asleep. "Yeah, but try not to wake 'em he needs 'is sleep." An Australian voice said. "Aww he is so vute when he's sveeping." Svetlana cooed. "He's not that cute.." Manitoba said a little jealous. "Young people these days can't stay faithful for nothing." Chester accused. "Hey we're all the same here, eh. No need to fight." Vito explained. "Says the guy that almost ruined Mikes chances with Zoey." Manitoba sneered. "Aye not my fault-" "Vyes that was not very nice." Svetlana interrupted. "You shut your mouth." Vito said offended. "Hey don't talk to 'er like that.!" Manitoba said taking up for Svetlana. Pretty soon all four of them were in a full blown argument over Mike and how they each ruined his life one way or another with Chester just yelling about how they're making his head hurt and just need to shut up and how in his days they respected their elders and what-not. "What the..?" Mike said sleepily as he woke up from all the chitter chatter in his head. "See look now you woke 'em up." Manitoba said, which caused them to yell even more. "Nah I didn't wake up nobody." Vito argued "Hey, hey, hey. Order in the court Mike said taking control of his mind. "Look you guys I don't know what you were arguing about,-" Mike started but was cut off by his personalities. "How much of a jerk head Vito is." Svetlana said blowing a raspberry in Vito's direction. "Like I was saying, could you keep that in my subconscious while I'm trying to sleep. I'm happy you guys aren't gone but I still need my sleep, so keep it down." Mike said angrily. "Vwe're sorry Mike.." Svetlana started. "Yeah we won't do it again.." Vito continued. "Thanks." Mike said then closed his eyes. As soon as they thought he was sleep they went back to arguing but softer this time. "Shut it..." Mike said slowly. And they shut up for good this time. Mike woke up to a knock on his door. "Mike, honey. It's noon, are you up." She asked. "Yea.. yeah I'm up.." He said. "Okay well your cousin is on the phone. "His mother said. He went and opened the door to get the phone. "Hello.?" He said into the phone. "Hi cousin Mike.." A high voice came from the other end. "Hey, Nicky. What's up.?" Mike asked. "My mom said you went to summer camp before and I wanted to ask you what is was like." Nick said. Mike went to summer camp when he was 14. It was yet another idea of Sylvia's to get him out of the house, and his father thought why not I'd be good to let him get out. While at summer camp he was roomed with a guy that was obsessed with Indiana Jones. That guy watched the movie every night for the whole month he was there. That along with all the reading up on survival guides is how Manitoba was created. On the last day of the camp the campers had to go on a scavenger hunts in groups and the guy who was obsessed with Indiana Jones suggested that the leaders wore hats to be like him, and Mike was a leader so he wore a hat. Once that hat was on he wasn't Mike anymore; he was Manitoba Smith. Thanks to Manitoba Mike's team won the game and they all cheered for him, which is where he got his ego from. "Summer camps really fun.. You're gonna have a good time, make friends. It'll be fun. You'll never be bored unless you hate the outdoors." Mike said remembering his experience. "Woah really.?! Cool thanks cousin Mike." Nicky said excitedly. They talked a little more after that then hung up.

_*Hope you like ittt :) Again if you think I'm not doing something right just tell me and I'll change it or whatever. C:*_


End file.
